Two's Worth A Try
by Hot Rin
Summary: The Sequel to One More Chance. What is going down in the world of Joey and Seto? Is Mimi going to kick Joey out of the picture? And how is KaibaCorp now that Joey os working there? Find out here in part two! SJ and an OOC to keep the laffs!
1. Chapter 1

Two's Worth A Try By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: I'M BACK!  
Mokuba: YAY!  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
Joey and Seto: Hurray.  
Sexy Rin: Aww you guys know you missed me!. Joey: Yeah, and we can't wait to get back into this dysfunctional world that you so-called call YuGiOh!  
Sexy Rin: I'm glad you're excited! Because this Sequeal is gonna be BIGGER!  
Mokuba: Bigger? Sexy Rin: BETTER!  
Pikachu: Pika?  
Sexy Rin: No not Pika, well...yeah, It will be more PIKA!  
Joey and Seto: Pika?  
Sexy Rin: Yes PIKA!  
Pikachu:. PIKA!  
Joey: Pika?  
Mokuba: PIKA!. Seto: Pika?  
Sexy Rin: PIKA!. Yami Yugi:Out of nowhere Pika?  
Pikachu: Yes YES PIKA! Damit, it MY word so don't take it! God, what is WRONG with humans?  
All:o.0!  
Pikachu: Uh, Pika? A hehehe.  
Sexy Rin: Riggghhhttttt...Mokuba, please do our disclaimer so we can start the show!  
Mokuba: OkEyes Pikachu, who is shifting his eyes . . Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, then friendship wouldn't play such an important role in the show. Come on, its about DUEL MONSTERS! If it was about friendship, then it would be called "Yugi and the Friends" or "Dora the Explorer" or SOME shit like that!  
Sexy Rin: Glad that you're back with the unique disclaimers Mokuba. Enjoy the story!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey walked throughout KC waving at everyone he seen. He smiled a big grin and said hi to everyone.

In reality, Joey was pissed the fuck OFF. It seemed that Rebecca had ran out of ingrediants to continue making his medicine, and so his mood was WAY off. Not only that, but with Janet harassing him by slapping him on the butt everytime he walked by, Mimi trying to start an arguement everytime he walked her way, and the hot CEO giving him death glares and hard assignments, Joey was on the verge of setting a bomb off in KC and watching every demon in the building burn like it was hell itself.

At this, he laughed.

Joy: Joey! Hey when are you going to upgrade my Laptop like you said?  
Joey: If you give me a chance Baby Mama, then I'l get to it right away!  
They both laughed. Joy had been promoted to Head of Shipping. She and Joey was practically best friends now that they worked in the office together. Joey had been promoted to Assistant Head of Repairs.

Hey, being the crush of a crazed- blonde loving sex manaic wasn't SO bad...

The money was good, so Joey's dad had been laying off of him a lot. And he had been nice.

Wow, what money can do to people...

Joy: So, where are you heading?  
Joey: I have to give this update about HIS newest mistake. It seems that a virus was implanted inside one of his holograpic projecters and we don't know the source of it. So we're gonna let Mr. Genius himself figure it out.  
Joy: Wow! I'm glad that I only do shipping and handling then!

They both separted at Seto's office. Joey gulped as his heart did a leap. He only been in the office twice since the last visit, which was last month. He tried to lower his visits, seeing as how the last visit was when Seto wanted to get back together, and Joey walked out on him, leaving both the CEO and his little brother VERY confused. Joey sighed. He didn't know why exactly he didn't say anything except "I have to get back to work." It was just that Joey had had enough. He was tired of being hurt, and he had one focus at that time, and that was to get him and his father situated. But after that, Seto had been giving him the cold shoulder, and I mean the COLD shoulder! Joey knocked on the door.  
Mimi: Come in!

Joey cringed as he opened the door. He just could not get used to that voice. He walked in on Mimi, Mokuba, and Seto, who seemed to be discussing plans. Mokuba had the WORSt scowl a 13 year old should ever have, but Seto seemed rather...bored. Mokuba's face lit up a little when he saw Joey though. Mokuba: Hey Joey! What's up?

He hopped up and gave Joey some dap. Even if Seto wasn't cool with Joey anymore, Mokuba was. Joey ruffled his hair.  
Joey: Just here to give Richie Rich some info. Glad to see you ain't dead yet.  
Mokuba: I'm close though, with SOMEONE talking me to death about wedding plans that AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!  
Mimi: Keep dreaming little boy! I'm so close to putting my foot up your.  
Mokuba: Do it Trick!  
Seto: Hey! We don't need all that now! Mokuba, setle down. What do you want Rover?  
Joey: Just here to give you some info on your newest failure Richie Rich.. Seto: What did I tell you about calling me Richie Rich?  
Joey: What did I tell you about calling me Rover?

They stared at each other for a minute then turned away. Mimi stood up.  
Mimi: Well if you are done here, we can get back to important matters!  
Joey: FYI hoe, this IS important!

With that Joey threw it, and it bounced off of Mimi's head. She shrieked a little and glared at Joey, who shrugged.  
Joey: I was aming for Richie Rich over there, but seeing as how your fat ass was in the way just made me happier with my aim.  
Mokuba: Good one Joey! Don't stop there! You got a brick?  
Mimi ran up to Joey's face and pointed her finger in it.  
Mimi: If Seto had ANY sense I had then he would'vve fired your sorry ass a LONG time ago! But NO, he wants to keep you here for WHATEVER reasons he has! Well I'm sick of it and you!  
Joey: And now you know how I've been feeling this whole time.  
Mimi glared and stormed off. Mokuba grinned and gave him a high-five.  
Mokuba: You got rid of the witch! How can I ever thank you?  
Joey: I'll think of something! But you got a problem Richie.  
Seto: What?  
Joey: It's about your projectors. We tested it like you asked us to, but someone has put a virus in your programs. One of our testers was hurt during the Duel and the monster refused to go back into the projector. I have NO idea what it is, but this is obviously a serious problem. So, to state the obvious, what are you gonna do?

At this, he leaned in at his desk. Seto's eyebrows raised and he went into serious thinking mode. He placed his hands in front of his face and crossed them, giving him a very serious look. He would look down at his hands, then at Joey, then at his hands again, as though he was both thinking about Joey and his current problem. He then stoped and stared at Joey. For a LONG time. Joey began to blush after 2 minutes. Seto then sat up straight and leaned back against the chair. Seto: Don't worry Rover. I got this under control. You may leave now.  
Joey: That's it? you're not even gonna tell me?  
Seto: What else did you want to know?

Seto smirked at him, which caused Joey to blush even more. Joey leaned back and straighten up.  
Joey: Whatever. I just didn't want to make you look bad. But seeing as YOU are the genius who could NEVER make a mistake, I'ma let you handle this one ok Richie Rich? I'ma go now.  
Joey turned and began to walk out of the door.  
Seto: Hey mutt.  
Joey: What?  
Seto: You never answered my question.

Joey froze. He hoped to avoid this. He sighed as he turned around to face the blue eyed hottie.  
Joey: Don't you have a wedding to plan? Mimi's waiting.  
With that he turned and walked off, playa playa style. Mokuba stifled a laugh as he followed Joey out of the office.  
Mokuba: Joey you is wrong! You know you hate Mimi just as much as I do!  
Joey: Yeah, but I can't stop what is gonna happen. Seto's gonna marry Mimi, so that's that. Ain't nothing I can do about it.  
Mokuba: Joey, as long as I still have breath in my body, Mimi is NOT gonna marry Seto. Do you think I want my brother to be miserable?  
Joey: I know you don't. But he seems to have a bad judge of character.  
Mokuba: PUH-leeze! That's all an act to keep the peace. He talks about one person ALL the time.  
Joey: Who?

Mokuba turned to face him and smiled.  
Mokuba: You, Joey.  
Joey held his head down and looked at the floor. He smiled a little.  
Joey: Well he sure doesn't act like it.  
Mokuba: He talks about you all the time. He thinks about you. I don't know what happened between you and him, but Joey, no matter how stubborn he wants to act, He misses you Joey.

Joey stoped in front of the Repair Department eentrance. He turned and faced Mokuba.  
Joey: Thanks Mokuba, that's PERFECT blackmail!  
Mokuba:. Whatever!  
Mokuba went in first. Joey stood outside for a second, thinking about what Mokuba said.  
And the crazy thing is, I miss him too. -  
"2+3x360 so divide by the...ARRGGHHH FUCK IT! I HATE MATH! WITH A PASSION"  
Papers flew everywhere as Joey jumped from his bed. He held his head and groaned.  
Joey: Rebecca...God do I need those pills!  
Knock, Knock, Knock Joey: Yeah?  
A taller, older version of Joey walked into the room. He smiled at Joey and Joey knew that only one thing was on his mind...cash money.  
Joey: Hey Dad.

(A/N: I'ma use Joey's Japanese name for his dad ok?.)

Jou: Hey Joey, you having trouble with math?  
Joey: Yeah.  
Jou: Well you know that if your mother was here, she would've helped you. I'm no good with math.  
Joey: That's ok. I'll just get Yugi or one of them to help me.  
Jou: Yeah. Yugi. But son, I have a favor to ask of you.  
Uh oh, he called me son. Joey: I'm listening.  
Jou: Well you know that I've been gambling, and I know you didn't want me to, but it was just a friendly little game. Anyway, I kinda left something back at the tables so.  
Joey: Spit it out Dad.  
Jou: I left a small debt that I need to pay back.  
Joey's eyebrows raised. This happened before, but it was before Joey had KC. Joey: How much?  
Jou: 250,000 dollars.  
Joey slammed his head on the table. He then rose up to he was at his full height, which was at Jou's shoulder.  
Joey: 250,000 dollars! And what do you expect me to do?  
Jou: Well since you got that fancy job, I was wondering.  
Joey: Forget it.  
Jou: WHAAT?  
Joey: I said FORGET IT!  
Jou grabbed Joey by his collar and held him up.  
Jou: I've been rasing your ungrateful ass since your bitch of a mother left me! I deserve SOME kind of payment! Joey: I already paid you back! Ever since I landed KC for a job, all you been doing is gambling and everything else cause you think I'm gonna bail you out! But guess what! I'M NOT! I'M THROUGH!  
Jou threw him against the wall. Joey hit the wall hard and groaned. Joey was fed up. He was trying to save the money for collage, but his dad just kept landing in deep shit. Joey sat up a little and stared at Jou.  
Joey: I'm tired of your gambling. I'm tired of your abuse. I'm tired of bailing you out. And now, I'm tired of your face. Go to jail, you deserve the time. I'm not paying for no more of your mistakes! I'm gonna be somebody! I'm NOT wasiting my money on YOU anymore!  
Jou: Oh really, well let's see you get tired of my fists.  
-  
Sexy Rin: And that was the first chapter of Two's Worth A Try!  
Ladies:Silence Sexy Rin: What's wrong?  
Seto: That...was...disturbing.  
Joey: I'm scared...Shivers Mokuba: I feel your pain...Hugs him Sexy Rin: I'm sorry Joey...Hugs him too Sexy Rin, Joey and Mokuba cries. Seto rolls his eyes.  
Seto: Pikachu, a little help here?  
Pikachu: PIKACHU!  
Lightening hits everyone except Seto, who smiles.  
Sexy Rin: HEY!  
Seto: Sorry, I didn't want to drown in your tears.  
Mokuba: Sorry Big brother.  
Sexy Rin: Well then Mokuba, take us out.  
Mokuba: Will Joey ever answer my brother's questions? Will Joey be ok? Does Joey need a A-K so he can blast that fool straight to Hell? I sure do want to give it to him! Stay tuned for Chapter 2 of Two's Worth A Try! 


	2. Chapter 2

Two's Worth A Try-Chapter 2 By Sexy Rin

Sexy Rin: So that last chapter, I know, left the people a little distraught.  
Joey: You have NO idea...shivers Sexy Rin: I know it left me, so I'm going to continue it. I couldn't write what Jou did to Joey, so use your imaginations.  
Mokuba: My poor mind.  
Seto: Oh let it go! Its not THAT bad!  
Joey: Oh and how would YOU know? Ever lived with a abusive father you Ass?  
Seto: Ever lived with Gozoburo you Bastard?  
Joey: Ever taste my fists in your mouth you Slime?  
Seto: Like father, like son.  
Joey: WHAT?Lunges at Seto Mokuba and Sexy Rin: HEY!Holds him back Sexy Rin: PIKACHU! Use Seismic Toss!  
Pikachu: PIKACHU!Throws Joey up in the air Joey: AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHHhhhhhhhhh.  
Sexy Rin: Um...Mokuba, Disclaimer?  
Mokuba:Watches Joey go flying Sexy Rin does not own YuGiOh and if she did, then Noa wouldn't been trapped in a computer. Even though he is Gozoburo's son, noone deserves that. That son-of-a-bitch needs to D.I.E!  
Sexy Rin: Damn right! Enjoy, if you can!  
-  
"Joey, what happened to you"  
"Oh you know, a little eye surgery"  
"That's why you need a patch"  
Joey nodded at Joy. He adjusted his eye patch over his left eye. He tried not to open his mouth so wide, since it hurt like Hell. Joey stopped at his office door after waving bye to Joy.  
Time to look for an apartment. You really leaving? Hell YEAH! After yesterday, I'll be crazy to even stay! Anywhere is better than that Hell House! But what about your father? I don't care! He can bend over a die for all I care now! Joey, be careful... Yeah, I know I know. "Hey Sexy"  
Joey rolled his eyes..er...eye as he turned to face Janet. She smiled at him and reached up to touch the patch.  
Janet: Love the patch. Makes you look even MORE desireable.  
Joey: Glad you like it, but I really have serious research to do.  
Janet: Ya sure you don't need any company?  
She trailed her fingers down Joey's chest.  
Joey: No, I'm sure. But you can make sure that the virus is taking care of before a certian blonde takes over your job.  
Joey smiled smartly and walked into his office.  
Time to search. -  
"Hmm...Domino Heights sounds good, but I like Tokyo Manor better, its just the price"  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
Joey picked up the phone. Joey: Yeah, KC Repair Department. This is Joseph Wheeler speaking, what's the issue?  
Mokuba: Joey! I heard the rumors about you and Seto wants to see you now!  
Joey: Rumors?  
Mokuba: Just come to the office.  
Joey: I'm on my way.  
Joey walked into he was at Seto's office. He stopped, hoping he would hear Mimi and Mokuba arguing, but he didn't. He heard Seto's smooth voice talking business over the phone. He gulped and opened the door. Seto looked up at him and his eyebrows slightly raised. He motioned for him to come in and sit down. Joey took a seat.  
Seto: Yes Mimi I checked over with the chapel. They did say...yeah...NO...ugh, Mimi have you ever heard of a LIAR? Why are you gonna cry?Mimi...Mimi...MIMI DAMNIT SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME TALK!  
Joey stifled a snicker. Seto looked at him and cut his eyes. Seto: Mimi I did go to the chapel I don't care what he says. Yes, I know he is the preacher, but I know how I am too and I am not lying. I'll call you back, I got a client...it might not be as important as our wedding, but its REALLY important. Uh huh...ok...By...b...BYE!  
He slammed the phone. Joey shook his head.  
Joey: Women huh.  
Seto: What happened to you Joey?  
Joey: Oh you know, eye surgery that's all.  
Seto: Uh Huh. So Serenity wasn't the only one going blind then?  
Joey: Umm.  
Seto stood up and walked over to Joey's chair. He then pulled Joey's chair so Joey was REALLY close to him. Joey stared into serious Sapphire eyes.  
Seto: I know that we might have issues Joey, but that doesn't mean I'm going to permit you to lie to me.  
Joey: What are you talking about? I'm not lying.  
Seto: Something happened Joey. You didn't seem to have an eye problem yesterday, and I'm pretty sure that if you was getting eye surgery, you would've took the day off.  
Joey: Well I need all my hours so.  
Seto put a finger to Joey's lips. Joey stop talking.  
Seto: Joey.  
Joey: Hmmm.  
Seto: Your lips are swollen. You have a bruise on your cheek. And if I moved this ridicilous patch.  
He lifted it up.  
Seto: You have a black eye.  
Joey looked at the floor. Joey's eye was black. Well, you could say it was even blue. Seto frowned and held Joey's head up.  
Seto: Who did this to you? And no lying.  
Joey: It's none of your business.  
Seto: Answer me!  
Joey: Noone!  
Seto: You tell me who did this to you Wheeler and I'm not playing. I'm not asking again.  
Joey looked to his side, frowning and biting his swollen botton lip.  
Joey:murmursMy dad.  
Seto: What?  
Joey:MumblesMy dad.  
Seto: WHAT?  
Joey: MY DAD! MY DAD! MY DAD! HE did this to ME! HE wanted MY money to pay off HIS debt to some gambling game that HE played. not ME! But I didn't give it to HIM so HE beat ME up! There! Are YOU happy?  
Seto grabbed Joey and hugged him. Joey was breathing hard and he layed his head on his shoulder.  
Seto: I don't want you there anymore.  
Joey: Trust me, I'm leaving. I'm getting my own apartment.  
Seto: But that's wasting money on rent.  
Joey: It's better than being there!  
Seto pulled back and looked at Joey.  
Seto: Stay with me.  
Joey: Naw...You already have Mimi and Mokuba.  
Seto: Please, I have plenty of room. We could just kick Mimi out if you like.  
Joey and Seto laughed a little. Joey then looked down and sighed.  
Joey: Seto...You don't have to do this.  
Seto: I want to. You need the money to get into college, so you don't need to waste it on rent. I got room for you. So you're moving in TONIGHT ok!  
Joey: Ummm.  
Seto: OK?  
Joey: FINE! Sheesshhh...I had no idea you cared so much.  
Seto cut his eyes at Joey while Joey laughed.  
This shouldn't be SO bad... -  
"YAY! Joey is coming to live with us! YES YES YES! I won't be alone with that witch anymore! Do you need help with that"  
Joey smiled and shook his head at Mokuba, who was trying to take Joey's box full of clothes. Mokuba jumped around in the hall in front of Joey's room, which was right across the hall from Mokuba's. Seto's room was upstairs, right above from Joey's. Joey: So, where does the Witch sleep Mokuba?  
Mokuba: You might not like it if I tell you.  
Joey: Oh spit it out. It won't kill me.  
Mokuba: She sleeps with my big brother.  
Silence. Joey put his box down in his room beside his bed.  
Joey: Maybe it wasn't a good idea to move here.  
Mokuba: Are you KIDDING me? You have NO idea how deep this thing between Mimi and I GOES! She actually tried to push me down the stairs one time. I need backup!  
Joey: But.  
Mokuba: What's wrong Joey?Smirks It's not like they DO anything in there.  
Joey: Oh really? And how would YOU know?  
Mokuba: I have my ways...But don't go please!  
Joey looked at Mokuba, whose was giving him the puppy dog look with the pouted lips. Joey rolled his eyes and pushed him into his room.  
Joey: FINE! But you gotta help me unpack.  
Mokuba: Ok!  
They were unpacking and laughing and talking when...

" OH NO! HE IS NOT STAYING WITH US! I DON'T BELIEVE..."

Joey and Mokuba turned and faced Mimi, who was standing at Joey's door with a face that clearly read PISSED OFF. Seto stood behind her and rolled his eyes.  
Seto: Mimi last time I checked this was MY house and if I said that he could stay then he can stay. Mimi: But I don't like him!  
Seto: You don't like Mokuba ether, but he still is here.  
Mimi: Well that is because he is your little brother!  
Joey: What, you don't like him or that's why he is here?  
Joey stood up and walked over to them. He stretched and gave them a bored look.  
Joey: Hey man, you got anything to eat here? Mimi gave him a discusting look. Joey grinned a big grin and so did Mokuba. Seto smiled a little. Seto: Yeah. We do.  
Mokuba: Come on Joey! Je Murde de faim! Joey: Moi, aussi!  
They walked past Mimi and Seto and went downstairs. Mimi looked at Seto.  
Mimi: This is NOT fair! Why didn't you ask me how I felt about this?  
Seto: It could've been worse. You could've had this room and Joey could've slept with me.  
That shut Mimi up. Seto snickered as he turned and followed his little brother and the love of his life.  
-  
" I didn't know that tu parles francais"  
" Oui, Je parle francais"  
Mokuba smiled at Joey as he got the pot pie out of the oven. The cook was on vacation. Joey got the forks and plates and place them on the counter. Joey: This looks good.  
Mokuba: Trust me, C'est bon! Joey: Who made it?  
Mokuba: Mon frere. He can cook, despite what you believe.  
Seto: So much French. Well, Je veux de tarte de poulet.  
Joey: Well come get some then.  
Seto sat down beside Joey. Joey smiled at him.  
Seto: I didn't know you could speak French.  
Joey: I AM educated you know. And where's Mimi?  
Mimi walked in sulking. They all smiled at her.  
All: Bonjour!  
Mimi eyed them and sat in front of Joey and gave him an evil look.  
Mimi: Je n'aime pas. Tu degoutant.  
Joey: Well nothing is as discusting as your face, bitch.  
Mimi shot him an evil look. Mokuba laughed.  
Mokuba: Joey can speak French Mimi. Try another languange. Seto: No, we don't need anymore conflict. Let's just sit down and enjoy this meal.  
Mokuba: Its not Joey's fault. Mimi is tying to start with him.  
Seto: It really doesn't matter. Let's just get through this.  
Mokuba prought the pie to the table and served it to everyone. They all sat down and started to eat.  
Mimi: So how long do you plan on staying anyway Joey?  
Joey: Not long. Just until I can find my own place.  
Mokuba: Which will be when he graduates!  
Mimi looked horrified. She shot a look at Seto.  
Mimi: I know you can't expect that! That is WAY too long! Mokuba: Well Mimi, since you wanna asks those kind of questions, how long do YOU plan on staying?  
Mimi: Long enough to watch you rot in your grave!  
Mokuba: IS THAT A THREAT!  
Seto: OK! Settle down! Mokuba was standing up with a knife in his hand. A BUTTER knife of course, but still a knife. Mokuba sat down in his seat.  
Mokuba: Whatever. Any more questions you like to ask to piss Joey off?  
Mimi: No.  
They continued eating. Just then...

PLOP!

Joey wiped some pot pie from his face. Mimi giggled.  
Mimi: Sorry! I'm SOOOO messy it doesn't make sense! I'll get that for you.  
Joey: No that's ok. I'll get it.  
He stood up with his plate and began to walk over to the sink. Just then...

PLOOP!

Joey: Oh sorry Mimi! I'm just too clumsy!  
Joey's WHOLE plate fell on Mimi's head. Mokuba stilfed a laugh while Seto cut his eyes at Joey.  
Mimi: Oh THAT'S ok! How would you like some dessert?  
She grabbed some of the apple cobbler and threw it at Joey, who ducked and...

PLUP!

It landed right in Mokuba's face. Mokuba wiped it off, licking his fingers.  
Mokuba: Thank you for the dessert Mimi, it's really good. Maybe you would like some with some.  
He reached for the whipped cream can. Seto, Joey, and Mimi gasped.  
All: NOOO!1 Mokuba: WHIPPED CREAM!

BLAST!

Whipped Cream flew everywhere. Seto jumped up, but still got blasted with the Whipped Cream. He growled, and grabbed the Sweet Tea pitcher.  
Seto: I hope you are thirsty Mokuba...

SPLASH!

Mimi screamed as cold tea hit her, Joey, and Mokuba. Joey: Oh no! FOOD FIGHT!  
-  
Sexy Rin: And that was Chapter 2!  
Ladies: HAHAHAApplause Sexy Rin: Thank you! Thank you!  
Joey:o.0!  
Seto:o.0!  
Mokuba:o.0!  
Pikachu:o.0!  
Sexy Rin: o.0! What?  
Joey: Oh nothing...You DO know that you are wasting good food right?  
Mokuba: Yeah! I mean, think of all the poor Ethopiean Children who can't eat good like us!  
Seto: And I paid money for that food!  
Sexy Rin: Number one, you could always make more, number two, if the Ethopieans are starving their heads off, they have land, learned some irrigation and GROW some food, and number three, get Food Stamps.  
Silence.  
Joey: And what is with all the French?  
Sexy Rin: I'm sorry. I just thought that I would show off my French skills by using you guys. Arn't you glad I made you look intelligent? Especially YOU Joey!  
Joey: WHAT?  
Sexy Rin: Everyone already knows that the Kaiba brothers are smart. I was just helping you out!  
Joey: Whatever.  
Sexy Rin: Ok, so let's help you non-French knowers out.  
C'est Bon: It's good.  
Tu Degoutant: You're discusting.  
Je n'aime pas: I don't like you.  
Tu parles francais: You speak French.  
Je parle francais: I speak French.  
Oui: Yes.  
Je murde de faim: I'm dying of hunger.  
Aussi: Also., Used like Moi, aussi: Me too.  
Je veux de tarte de poulet: I want some chicken pot pie.  
Mon Frere: My brother.

Sexy Rin: Ok! Mokuba. Take us out!  
Mokuba: Will life in the Kaiba mansion become more intresting now that Joey's here? Will Joey and I spank that ass of Mimi's? I sure do want too! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 of Two's Worth A Try! 


End file.
